


Fire burns

by Bacner



Category: DC - Fandom, DCEU, Ghost Rider (Comics), MCU, Marvel, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Lava - Freeform, Magma, Plot Bunny, Red - Freeform, Volcano, Wonder Woman 1984, flame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: And magma's even worse.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Fire burns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, they all belong to someone else.

As Barbara Ann Minerva, also known as the Cheetah, found herself falling down a volcano, defeated by her archrival and ex-friend Diana the Wonder Woman, she found herself briefly regretting about how her life had turned out - briefly. Then she landed into the magma, and--

"And just who are you?" asked the tall, dark skeleton, with flames dancing over his clothing and bones.

"I'm, uh, Dr. Minerva, and you?" the scientist turned super-villain replied brightly. (Now wasn't the time to introduce her evil alter ego, because of her inglorious defeat and all, cough).

"I'm Johnny Blaze. Call me the Ghost Rider though," the skeleton grinned, and somehow Minerva _knew_ that he could see straight through her bullshit. 

"We're going to have some interesting times together!" the Ghost Rider began to chuckle, as flames danced and lava flowed around them. "Welcome to my corner of the Underworld!"

End


End file.
